


All I Need

by asimpleword



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Dean appreciating his angel, Castiel Appreciation, Dean Loves Cas, Fluff, M/M, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would have never believed he could have anything as pure yet utterly stupefying as he does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

 

Dean's time as a hunter has lead him to appreciate the smallest of things. Such as air conditioning, or a decent place to stay, or even having the money to pay for a meal. It still brings an unbearably deep and miserable ache to think back on the times he had struggled to keep Sam fed when they were younger and Dean didn't even have the means to find money on his own. Especially knowing that while they were off struggling, their father had been off playing house with another woman. As if he had the right to waltz in and out of her life and Sam and Dean's as he so pleased.

So Dean tries to be as grateful as he can possibly be, despite his seeming lack of gratitude most moments. There were few things he took for granted.

Now though, Dean's sure he's never been as sated and appreciative of anything in his entire existence.

Waking is a slow and languid pull into consciousness, much unlike the times Sam roused him rather abruptly when they had to get on the road during hunts. The warmth press of the body next to him is wonderfully familiar, and Dean basks in the feeling for as long as can. Curled into Cas and Cas equally as turned into him, Dean takes a long moment to just breathe and revel in how unfathomable it is that he has this. That he has _Cas_ , someone far too good and pure for him. An angel of the Lord and someone who sacrificed all that he'd ever known and lived for the sake of humanity and two idiot brothers; had fallen in love with Dean, a hunter once in shambles and held together solely by the hope that he could make things right again and save his brother. It seems far too honorable and good for someone of the likes of Dean.

Yet, this what he has, and what he's been given. It's something that Dean will defend breathlessly and with every bit of strength that he has. Because never has he had anything so worth fighting for. Cas is worth fighting for, god, Cas is worth _everything_. Dean is in so utterly deep he isn't sure he could ever leave if he tried. Cas is all he'll ever need and everything that Dean will ever want. He'll take Cas even with his weird obsessions and quirks and the way he stares maybe a bit too much and how he always seems to know what Dean's feeling and just how to react.

The angel looks ethereal, even in sleep, especially in sleep. All soft skin and hair completely fucked to hell. He's facing away from Dean, but that gives him a beautiful view of the expanse of Cas's back not covered by the bed sheets. He loves the ridges of Cas's spine, the angles of his shoulder blades, the curve of his back from the way he's slightly turned into the pillow. The gentle sunlight that wisps in through the thin curtains basks Cas in a light that Dean can only think of as holy. His skin glows softly, and it's in this moment Dean realizes just how painfully breathtaking his angel truly is. How overwhelming and emotional this moment truly is.

If there were ever anything in Dean's life to be named most important, instances like these would certainly be a consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged teen & up for some language.
> 
> Aw man I don't know what this was about, I needed some cute Destiel and was gonna write a kidfic drabble and then this happened.


End file.
